Dragon Ball Z Dark Times
by Ukara
Summary: This takes place 16 years after GT,there's a new enemy and new friends,(bit of romance,TR,BG)the rest is inside
1. The Briefs

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Makane is my character.  
  
If anyone ever does read this ^.^'',it's my first fic,so constructive critisism is more than welecome! I do tend to make a lot of typos if there are any(and there will be) I'll try to get a better version up soon. Enjoy!  
  
Makane let out a shriek as she sat down on the couch in the large livingroom of the Capsul Corps.  
  
"Trunks!Bra!" she yelled,and the two were instantly downstairs.The raven- haired little Breif held a pin in her hand,"Are you two at it again?"she asked almost annoyed.Trunks eyed his sister,on the rare occasions that they did have fights,Makane always seemed to be plopped right in the middle of them,or sat right on one in this case.  
  
"This ends.NOW." she emphisized the last word and pointed to the ground with a finger.  
  
Trunks held up his hands defensivly,"Hey hey little sister-don't-"  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! If I find out it was you who put the pin there your gonna get it worse than Bra, so I suggest you stay low." she lowered her voice at the same time as the low "low".  
  
Trunks laughed nervously, his little sister, well the littlest, was small, but very mighty.  
  
Bra stood with her arms on her hips.  
  
"He started it!" she accused immediately.  
  
"I don't care who started it Bra I'm gonna end it, now one at a time tell me your side and it doesn't matter who goes first." Trunks' shoulders fell, he'd might as well just let Bra go first considering she'd complain if she didn't.  
  
"Well," Bra piped up," I was in my room trying to pick out what to wear when I hear this big bang outside. Well my door blew out of it's hinges and flew right into my wardrobe!My room was completely destroyed!" she almost began shouting.  
  
Makane held up a hand from her seat on the couch," Your room blew up?" she cast an eye towards Trunks,"Erm, continue." something like her room blowing up was small to Bra.  
  
"Well my one-of-a-kind designer's dress was completely destroyed!" she whined.  
  
Makane raised an eyebrow," Okay," she turned to Trunks" Your turn dear brother of mine." she smiled," And this'd better be good, blowing up a designer's dress." Trunks would have frowned, had he not caught the fun sense in her voice.  
  
"I didn't mean to-I was thinking about training and Goten came up behind me- "  
  
"Goten's here?" she cut in, Trunks nodded,"Yeah I told him to go into the kitchen." Makane sighed," Okay so you were thinking, and you weren't paying attention to your surroundings,Goten sneaks up on you, your reflexes got the better of you,big BOOM,and there goes Bra's room?" she asked.  
  
Trunks nodded sheepishly and Makane closed her book she was attempting to read,"Okay,now,where does the tack come in?" she implied.  
  
Bra actually blushed realizing how childish she had been and opened her mouth to respond but Kan cut in," You know what-I dun wanna know, anybody want to spar?"  
  
Trunks was first to respond to this," I will!" he offered.  
  
Bra was never one to spar anyways.  
  
"Allright, so Bra, Trunks and I will help pay for your one of a kind dress, and we'll buy you a new one, that one wasn't really yer color anyways."Bra was about to protest when Kan added," I'll go shopping with you."  
  
She smiled as her sister literally lit up,"Ohhhhh!Really?Okay."  
  
Makane sighed and tied her long strands up.  
  
"Can we go after sparring?  
  
Makane giggled," Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what'd ya think? Don't be afraid to review,I've already got the next few chapters written,but I'll only post them if I know people are actually reading. 


	2. Shopping Sisters

Hello again!.I'm sorry I haven't up-dated in a long time.....;;;; i was grounded off the net for a while,then me and soro started workin' on other fics! anyways,here's chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer:See chapter 1.  
  
The 15 year old Brief had her hands full with a tray of iced drinks and shopping bags.She was balancing from her toes to her heels,looking extremly cute in her baggy black pants,black tank top and blue suade jacket sporting the logo of Capsule Corp. waiting for her sister to come out of the store. 

The sparring with Trunks had ben cut short by the fact that he had an apointement with thier father in the Gravity Room. Bra however was delighted and hadn't even given her kid sister time to change before dragging her to the mall.

She felt sticky,dirty and stinky.She desperately needed and wanted a shower,but she knew that there was no prevailence when it came to Bra and her girly habits. 

"Well,I'm certainly famished!" the pretty blue-haired girl giggled as she walked out of the store after about an hour,Makane was thankful she had run out of manakins to count. Bra thankfully took the strawberry milkshake Kan offered her in trade for about 6 more bags of clothes. 

Makane bit her lip to keep back a groan tasteing the strawberry lipbalm she used to keep her lips from chapping and as calmly as she could remarked,"Bra,I love you dear sister but must you buy a new wardrobe everytime I go shopping with you?" Bra smiled at her dark-eyed little sister,they were 6 years apart,and despite that fact,Makane was always the calm one of the group.Though she meant calm in a way that the little demi-sayian could keep her head in a tight situation.But she had a temper that lay dorment and for everyone's safety would stay better that way.

The older Brief beamed,"Oh Kane,you'll never fully understand it." Makane muttered something under her breath and proceeded to the food- court. She had promised Bra,and she wouldn't make it worse for her sister and herself.She didn't mind shopping all that much come to think of it. But Makane was perfectly happy to just throw on a pair of Trunks old clothes,or even Bra's throw-aways. She of course had her own bunch of clothes as she was to small for both Trunks and Bra's all the time. They sat down at a six person table(they needed all the room for Bra's bags.) and Makane went to order thier food. Makane sat and ate her sandwich,she was thinking about one thing- 

"...and then Goten smiled at me!"Bra finished and Makane literally snapped her head back. "Goten always smiles." she observed to cover up for her sister's look,Makane may have been un-childish,but she was still young and innocent and she litteraly had no idea what her sister was onto. She didn't get the whole mush-thing,it's a guy right?She and Goten were pals,she never felt anything around him. 

"Were you thinking about training again?"Bra asked though she allready knew the awnser,"We have got to find you a -" 

"Don't say it!"Makane cut in and winced,"Don't Bra!I mean it!Please-" 

Bra smiled,leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest,a defient smirk on her face,"Oh come on little sister,you act to little like a 15 year old." 

"That's because my father is the Prince of a blood-thirsty race,my mother and sister are the perfect steroe-type of girls and I grew up with a bunch of super-sayians from birth learning how to become one of the most powerful beings on this planet."she said dramatically. Bra giggled,"Take your mind off sparring off training for a while Kan!Look at everything here!" her pretty blue eyes lit up suddenly and Makane tensed back in her seat knowing what was coming next. "You know what Kan!?"Bra stood up in her seat and slapped her palms on the table a big smile played across her pretty features. Makane whipped back in her chair,'No!For the love of Kami-Sama and Dende no!' she thought to herself. "-I'm gonna make you a whole new look." 

Makane groaned inwardly,not wanting to spoil her sister's new-found entertainment,tormenting her. "I promised mom I'd be home at 5!"Makane complained but Bra only gleefully grabbed her arm and swept her off to the nearest clothes and make-up shop she could find,her little sister barely had time to grab all the bags.Completely ignoring what she had just said.  
  
Makane whipped into the kitchen at lightning speed sending papers flying onto the ground.  
  
She stopped abruptly in the middle of it and turned to look at the clock,7:30,she groaned and her shoulders drooped letting the bags down,"Oh no-Bra what if Dad-"she had known they would be late.And usually it wouldn't matter if she wasn't needed.But she was needed. 

"You're home I see." Makane didn't stiffen but dropped the bags on the floor and turned to look Vegeta straight in the eye. "As I was informed your mother wanted you home at 5:00 Makane." he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"I'll make it up to her." she remarked taking off her jacket after lowering her gaze from her father's and hanging it over the back of a chair. 

"That you will,and I'll see you in the Gracity Room straight afterwards." he commanded. She lifted an eyebrow. "Trunks and your sister are out tonight."he awnsered her un-asked question. Undoubtly Bra was allready up in her room looking for a new outfit. Remembering her sister she looked down at the bags,"I'll get them." Vegeta replied smoothly and had the bags before she could protest. "You can worry about later." his dark gaze pierced hers. Makane's long sheet of dark hair identical to his color was hiding her face from his.So her identical gaze couldn't meet his either. "Here." she moved a bunch of bags towards him,he took them,"Thier mine." she whispered before taking off down the hall to find her mother. Vegeta took the bags from his youngest daughter's small hands and put them in her room at an unspeakable speed.

When he got to Bra's room he knocked on the door. "Come in." she said cheerily. Vegeta opened the door and settled the bags down on the bed when Bra came walking in switching to daddy's little girl mode. "Daddy!" she threw her arms around him. Vegeta hugged her back,"Hello Sweetie." "Daddy?" Bra looked up at him,"It was my fault Makane came home late,I was shopping for her and she's hopeless when it comes to shopping so I did it for her,and she didn't want to hurt my feelings daddy.Don't get mad at her?"she pleaded making her eyes sparkle. Vegeta smirked,"Makane had to learn to be responsible." was all he said then put her down,"Why don't you find an outfit and have a good time sweetie?"he kissed her blue hair and she skipped off to her bathroom to get ready.  
  
Makane narrowly avoided another hit from her father as it came rushing past her right ear. Her hand reached up to block it with just about equal speed,makane was different from the usual training,she focused on different areas,her tiny body just simply wasn't very strong. But she had other hidden powers. "You will not be late again!You understand!?" Vegeta yelled as he aimed a kick and she flipped back kicking away his foot with her own. "I know!" she jumped back dodging another attack. 

"I asked you if you understood!" he growled and jumped up to follow her as she landed and pushed off on one foot,she wasn't in the mood to attack,so she stayed on the defense. After a few attacks and met fists Kan was able to reply,"Yes!" she gasped out before blocking a kick with her own.

"Yes what!?" he demanded as his fist came into her line of vision and she flew to the side before it could meet with her face,"Yes I understand." she was getting tired of this,it was 1 in the morning,she wasn't tired as in she couldn't carry on,just plain tired as in fed up with it. Bending backwards quickly she managed to flip-kick him in the gut while dodging a punch. That only sent him off for a moment before a look of utter disgust came across his face. Sure,she was his daughter,but she had got past his defenses,and that damaged his pride no doubt. Without really thinking about it Vegeta let out a snarl,"Wench!",even though it had barely hurt,it got to him. Makane was trying hard to think of a way to stop and not further frustrate her father,but to no avail as she was also trying to fend him off. 

If she complained,which she wouldn't anyways,he'd get mad,if she stated she was tired,he'd get mad,if she did anything he'd get mad,in fact she hardly dared to say anything simply for the fact that she didn't want to put up with it right now. She never really rivaled wit with her father,she respected him,and even loved him,despit the obvious favouritism towards his older children. Kan felt an empty feeling in her stomach at this as she pushed off the ground to meet her father's punch in mid-air. As she flew to the other side of the room she thought about something to say when Bra came up. 

"Did you talk to Bra?" she asked when they came together in another punch. "That is none of your concern!" he huffed as he aimed a spinning kick at her again she bent over completely backwards and flipped in mid-air,"I wanted to apologize for her being late to!" she explained quickly,"It was my fault we were late." she lied and landed on the ground of the Gravity Room and brought her arms up to block any on-coming attacks and stood in position. Damn,she thought as he came on again,I have a test tomorow and um gonna be here all night! Vegeta smirked,he didn't know whether to be proud or disgusted with her,a lie was a lie,and she had done it to cover someone else.He didn't know what to think.She reminded him of her mother. "I've allready established that." he said as he charged towards her. She was getting really tired of this,it was 1:00 now and Bulma had stressed about how she needed help with the company. Makane was the only Vegeta-Breif with her father's eyes and hair,niether ciblings had enheirted any of thier father's looks,but Makane had seemed to make up for it.

This scared Vegeta,she was like a female version of him,but not like him,she reminded him of so many people and it brought out conflicting emotions in him. Makane blew a stray strand of ebony hair out of her face despite some that stuck to her face in sweat and began to think of something else she could do,her father wasn't putting forth his whole strength into it,she knew it,and since she was just running away from his attacks anyways(which she would be confronted about later for sure.) she began to think about that test... She began to recipet equations as she met hit by hit with her father. "What are you mumbling about?" Vegeta demanded as they met in mid-air again. "Math review for tomorow." she awnsered as she sprinted out of the way again,"Big test in 8 hours."she said looking at her watch quickly before Vegeta came at her again. "You didn't tell me you had a test." "You didn't ask,and I didn't want it to interfere with your lesson." she replied casually before. Vegeta landed firmly on the ground,"I'll never here the end of it from your mother if you don't do well on that,go to bed." he ordered and went to take a shower. "Gravity 0." Makane ordered the machine and felt the tug of gravity lessen to nothing as the machine shut off and she walked out of the GR as the sound of the shower turned on and she headed towards the house.

  
  
Well?Good?Bad?In between?Extremely horrible?I hope not!(By the by Soro is short for Sorornouchi,a very talented author and artist extrodinnaire!) A million and one thanks to hiei's-babe!You made my day .' Please review!I don't get many and they make me happy and in the writing mood! 


	3. School and so on

Hey folks!I'm back after what...six monthes?????Well truth is I've had this story typed up for a while I'm just to lazy to post it...meanwhile it's getting bigger so I decided to get off my butt and start posting,I'll try to get as much up as I can(as I still have to type alot) I hope you enjoy what I have so far,the rating is definietly gonna change-.- if anyone has complaints I'm sorry but aparently only three people are reading this(that I know of) so it won't really matter anyways..... anyways here we go!!!!!!

Chapter 3

School and so on....

Not four hours later Makane was wide awake,her system had a built in alarm clock that woke her up in the early depths of the morning. She had gone for a week without sleep once.On the 8th day however,she had passed out in mid-step.

She didn't know how long she could hold up nowadays,but she knew no-sleep was bad for you.

The little light from the window poored in,the sun hadn't come up yet but she could see the pinks,purples and oranges mix with the blues and blacks of the night,the stars were fading slowly,she shifted under her white comforter,moving the white pillow at the same time and turned over to see the red digital numbers of the clock read 5:45.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark quickly,soaking in the light from all around,some from outside,some from the city street lights,still shining bright.

She loved this hour of the day.Quickly throwing the covers of she stood up and stretched over backwards touching the floor with her hands.

Walking into the bathroom she turned the light on and stripped of her green,black and blue checkered pj bottoms and the balck spagetti-strap top.She also took her hair down and stepped into the shower,"All jets 73 degrees." she ordered prefering not to do it manually as she was feeling lazy at the moment.The soothing water began to gush out and relax her body as she scrubbed with a soap lathered duckie-sponge.

As she reached for the shampoo,she recited the equations in her head,absently she squeezed the bottle of salon selectives,when the gooey feeling of shampoo didn't come in her hand,she looked at the bottle and swore.Opening it up she filled it up with a bit of water and swished it around a bit,she poored the solution on her head and scrubbed.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself she didn't even notice the knock on the door.

She usually zoned out in the bathroom.

"Makane?" came a voice and the little saiyan jumped on the tiled floor and almost slipped but quickly regained her balance.

"Bra?" Makane called recognizing her sister's voice,"What are you doing up so early?" she asked as she walked out into the bedroom where the blue-haired beauty had made herself perfectly comfortable lounging on her bed.

Bra snorted,"It's 7:30!" she replied,"Mom sent me up to see if you were still alive."she flipped a bit of blue hair over her shoulder and eyed her sister up and down,she was still up really early,Makane smirked and knew she'd complain later about no beauty sleep,"Well one thing's for sure," Bra replied,"At least now I can help you pick out your clothes."

"You mean _pick_ my clothes." Makane mumbled softly so her sister couldn't hear as she was allready on the other side of the room rumaging through the clothes,there weren't many,and her sister began pullling out things in disgust.

"What is this!?" she demanded holding up a big t-shirt.

"On earth,we call it a t-shirt,on Bra I don't know what they call it,I have curently to learn that unspeakable language."she replied sarcastically and grabbed the t-shirt hanging it back up as her sister ignored her comment and continued her rampage through the small closet.

"Ugh!How can you wear these things?" she asked holding up a pair of pink modrobes.

Makane rolled her eyes skywards and sighed,"Well dear sister,you take the pants like so," she took the pants,"And put your legs in them like so-" Bra grabbed the pants back and scowled,"Why don't you just agree with me?I believe I'm a bit more experienced in this area than you." she replied picking through the clothes again.

"Why don't you just take a pitchfork and a torch to them?"Makane replied and proceeded to tell her sister they had uniforms for school before her sister convinently pulled it out with a snort of disgust,"What is this dis-tasteful thing!?" she asked waving it around,"There should be a law against this!"

Makane put her hands on her hips,"Are you _done_?" she asked annoyed,Bra shrugged casually as if it was nothing,"That," the fiery yet remotely calm little Breif awnsered,"Is my school uniform."

Bra eyed it again with disaproval,"Blech!Just what you'd expect boring school boring clothes."

Makane swiped the uniform and began to change,"Thanks Bra I'll be down in a minute!" she said irritated as Bra left,about time.

It was now 8'o'clock,school started at nine.

No time to dry her hair,she rushed downstairs jumping two steps at a time and finally jumping the last few stairs.

She was half-way out the door when she heard Bulma call,"Kane eat some breakfast!" from the table,doing a 180 the black-haired Brief grabbed a piece of toast ruffled Bra's hair and ran out faster than before with Bra right on her heels screeching in protest and flailing her arms.

By the time she got to school it was 8:45.

"Miss Breif take a seat." the teacher responded as Makane ran into the classroom at the bell,she had used her super-speed too make it.She nodded her now-wavy hair tumbling down her shoulders and took a seat behind a sea-foam green haired girl by the name of Nibico.

Nibico turned aroun,her ruby eyes sparkling,"Hey,I love your hair." she whispered fingering her hair as an afterthought then continued with the conversation,"I thought you were gonna be late."

Makane smirked,"Nope,I made it,didn't have time to dry my hair though." she whispered back and ran her hands through her hair combing it with her fingers and letting it fall in strands.

Nibico shook her head,"Brief were you up all night training?" she said disaprovingly as the teacher wrote on the board.

"No." Makane lied quickly,"Well,it wasn't really training..."

Nibico's face screwed up," I hope you're not to tired.You could pass this test without studieing at all!"

It was no understatement,she was like her mother,Makane was a genius.

Blowing a strand of ebony hair out of her eyes Makane took a pencil with the Capsule Corp. logo on it.

The teacher began to walk down the rows of students and passed out the tests.

The Brief looked up and swore she saw a sweatdrop materialate from the back of her friend's head.

When the teacher dropped the paper in front of her,she knew why.

A small smile spread across her face,despite herself,this test was 8 pages both sides long.

"Damn it Brief!It isn't fair!I wish I was born into a genius family." Nibico huffed and crossed her arms,"It couldn't have been that easy?" she asked and eyed her friend closely,Makane eyed her friend without moving her head and rasied a brow.School was over,and it was a beautiful day,she felt like taking a walk away from the city.

Nibico let out a groan and pouted,earning a few looks from some passing boys.

The frown turned to a smile and Makane rolled her eyes.

"Well,one thing's for sure-" Nibico waved at the boys,"When it comes to boys,I'm an A."

"Are you substituding for my sister?" Makane asked seriously.Nibico put on a confused face,"I've never met your sister-i've met your _brother_."she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Keep your drool inside your mouth please." Makane wrinkled her nose,"Argh!Nibico back to Earth!" she snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face and Nibico brought up a hand to playfully slap her,but as usual Makane dodged before her hand even got half-way up.

Trunks' had this effect on _every_ girl.It droove Makane absolutly NUTS!

She could only begin to count the girls who had asked to come over,and had spent the time drooling over her brother,the memories made her shiver uncontrollably,the same went for Bra.

"Hey Kan you allright?"Nibico asked suddenly.

"Trunks." Makane muttered and shuddered again.

"Oh but he's so cute!" Nibico practically squeeled and Makane had to cover her sensetive saiyan ears.

"Oh but he's so my brother!" Makane replied and brushed her hair behind her shoulders.

Nibico's face lit up,"Good!So you can't have a totally perfect life,you can't have Trunks!" she giggled as Makane erupted,"Eww!Eww!I LIVE WITH TRUNKS OKAY?Who just _happens_ to be related to me and-"she stopped before she could say "loves somebody else." who just happend to be Pan Son.

"Aaaaaand?" Nibico pressed.

Makane made a face,"And I know things about Trunks that no girl of any species should need to know."

With that she shuddered,remembering some things she'd have prefered to forget about her brother.

"Hey I got to go." her friend said quickly,"I have tutoring." she waved as she walked off,"Okay bye!" Makane waved back and called as her friend ran quickly to the other building.

She sighed and decided she would take a walk away from the city and just see where her feet took her.

A familiar feeling washed over her,it was faint,but familiar.

It was chi vibes,a bit stronger than the others surrounding her.

She tried to distinguish who's chi it was,and decided,as it came closer it was-

"Piccolo!" Makane shouted and waved her hand up in greeting to the green Namek,being as tall as he was,Makane could see his head over the crowd.

"Hey." Piccolo greeted non-ceremoniously,"I came to-uh-"

"Walk me home?" she offered and she swore she saw Piccolo blush,well if the different shade on his cheeks before he turned his head away was blush.

"Actually," he said regaining his supposed lost composure and looking down at her,"i came to get some groceries for Gohan."

Makane raised a brow and silently wondered why Gohan wouldn't just get it himself,he had super-saiyan speed,and Videl was rich.

Piccolo avioded eye contact,Makane however was eyeing him,Piccolo was wearing the usual black baggy pants and tank top shirt,held by a purple sash tied at his waste,he also wore his hat and the long white cape.

Makane almost giggled at the sight on school,but she was to used to it.

Other students however stared openly.

Once the fiery little Breif shot them a glance though they continued thier previous activities without glancing back again.

"Um Piccolo,if you're going to the grocerie store,why are you at school?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"I don't have to awnser questions!" Piccolo awnsered quickly,and Makane had to keep back a giggle,the closest grocerie store was way out of his way.

"It's okay Piccolo,I'm glad you came." she smiled putting a hand on the big Namek's shoulder as he looked down at her.

He growled and let out a frustrated sigh the pulled the tiny Brief into a hug.

Makane giggled as Piccolo lifted her clear off the ground.

Some students gave them looks which they stopped when Piccolo glared back at them.

She knew why he had come,but chose not to say anything,or think about it for fear he would read her mind.

"I'm escorting you home." he didn't ask her this he _told_ her this.

"Actually Piccolo,I was going to go for a walk _away_ from the city,do you mind?" she replied as he walked protectively beside her,obviously enjoying the attention he got.

Makane giggled again,"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You." she replied,then she stopped short in mid step and eyed the towering green Namek suspiciously and carefully,"You're not reading thier minds are you?" she asked slowly.

Piccolo put on a grin.

"Piccolo!"

"What!?"

"Nevermind!" she flung her hands up into the air in hopelessness and took off into the air.

"Hey!" Piccolo called after her and caught up.

After flying as far away from the city as she pleased,a sudden power washed right over her,it was like smacking into a wall of chi, she and Piccolo stopped striaght in midair.

Piccolo's eyes were wide.

"D-do you _feel_ that!?" he stuttered.

She nodded her dark head,"I'm afraid so,I'm going to find out." she shot down into the trees before Piccolo could protest.

The tall green Namek let out a growl,"Makane!" he shouted and shot down after her.

Nice loooooooong chapter there,I hope yer happy,cliff hanger!!!!!DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!. all I'll say is I am introducing a new character(One I made up mind you!) if you wanna find out more read!And please,review,it lets me know your reading and then I'll write more!!!!!(Plus I like it).''


	4. I need a name for this chapter

Okay I've royally messed alot of this up so if it's a little messy sorry,I am in a hurry here,well here's Chapter 5(if i got it right ....-.-)

The small Breif didn't hear Piccolo's call,and proceeded until the chi seemed to disappear.

When she stopped she was well out of the forest,and far enough away so that Piccolo's chi was only softly aware to her.

She was in a sort of hill-land made of rock,there were mountains of the red-orange sun bleached boulders behind her along with the small outline of the forest,flat rocky lands and cvalleys in front of her,and the wide open sea to her right side while facing the south.

Without even thinking she lowered her own chi and began to scan the landscape.

Nothing.

Piccolo cursed to himself,how could he let her out of his sight!?

He couldn't feel her ki at all,and he couldn't see her through the rooftops of the thick trees he was now flying overhead of.

Cursing himself again he sped up and watched with satisfaction as trees bent and leaves flew as he went by.

Makane blinked,there was no sign of anything that could possibly generate as much power as she and Piccolo had felt around here.

Piccolo.

"Oh no I left him!" she voiced out loud and silently cursed herself.She had reacted on impulse and sprang away before thinking.

"I just hope he's not to mad.Huh-" she was knocked to the ground as the powerful ki vibes overwhelmed her again like a tidal wall slamming into her.

"Ouf!" she grunted as she fell flat on her butt,caught off guard.

She attempted to get up but the ground was shaking and she felt pinned down.

"Wh-what's going on!?" she yelled to no one her eyes going wide as she saw a crack form and spread it's way quickly towards her,earth splitting in two on it's way.

She took to the air just as the earth burst open from underneath her.

Even the air seemed to sway,though she prefered it much more to the huge hole that was forming underneath her.

"Ahhhhhh!" she yelled as she blocked her face from the debris showering her all over the place and backing of a bit dodging a huge chunk of rock that disappeared into the hole beneath her.

"Piccolo!" she yelled both mentally and out loud.

Piccolo felt it instantly,and his big green Namek ears picked up the noise from the groaning earth and Makane's yell for him.

"Makane!Hang on kid!" he yelled back and headed in the direction of the noise as fast as he could go.

Calling on her ki to protect her,a yellow aura sprang to life around her,the small sharp particles of rock couldn't penetrate her skin and she quickly flew through the mess of falling rocks,flying up above the hills and looking down on it.

The ki was gone and the rocks soon settled.

She landed on the rubble and looked around,no one in sight.

"No way that was a freaky coincidence!No way that was an earthquake either!" she said waving away some dust that was still unsettled from her face and let out a gasp.

A man was standing in front of her,a smirk on his face,his eyes penetrating the thin layer of dust in the air to cut right through to her.

The tall dark-haired man smiled as he appeared in front of Makane,her features hardened,"Who are you?" she demanded not intimidated in the least,at least not yet

His grin widened,"Now that's not very polite!" he said,his voice was deep and very masculin,it held cockyness and ignorance,but it had a big hint of fun in it.

She imidiately didn't like him.

"Was this you?" she said spreading her hand out all around her.

His eyes were hodded as he looked around,"Why,I might have."

She clenched her teeth,"Don't get cocky!" she accused making fists but quickly throwing her tmeper and ki under control.

He eyed her,"My my,fiery aren't we there little one." he said lowly.

Oh how she would have loved to punch in his face at the moment.

He took a step towards her and she realised just how tall this guy was.

It didn't help that she was short either.

"My name is Sayain now,in exchange for my name,I want yours."he placed his hands on his hips.

Makane's eyes flashed,"Breif." she awnsered.

"Your whole name sweetie." his grin was very annoying.

She clenched her fists,"You only gave me one." she hissed.

His hand shot out to grab her arm,"Ah but you didn't say you wanted my whole name." his dark

eyes glittered.

She shook her head,"Well then take a lesson from your own cunning mouth Mr.Sayain and next time tell me you want _my_ whole name." she didn't move,"And I asked who you were.All I got was your name."

"And that's all you need to know."he whispered his voice dropping low,"Brief," he whispered his face coming close to her neck,"Your name."he demanded softly his breath behind her ear.

She tensed,her small body was pressed right up against his,and he was dwarving her!

"My name Mr.Sayain,is of no value to you." she managed to whisper feeling incredibly small at the moment and very helpless,if this was the person the ki belonged to,and she was sure he was,he was not someone to mess around with.

He moved so his lips barely touched her ear and his arms were around her waist,"Let me be the one to decide that." she tried hard not to tremble,his breath was warm,no I will NOT let him intice me!Damnit!She had just met the creep!That sparked something within her.

She pushed him away,"Well _Sayain_,if you want my name,you'll have convince me of the benefit." with that he smiled.

"You've got fire kid,lots of it,and I like that in a girl,it infatuates me." he replied.

Her reaction was curious,even amusing,a look of confusion played over her soft features but also of -was that daring?He smiled to himself,perhaps these humans weren't so bad after all,at least,this Breif wasn't.

"You know what?I like the name Breif,and I think I have my own little name for you **gaijin**."

Makane's eyes flashed dangerously,"Well I've come up with a name for you _Akumu_."

He chuckled lightly,"Oh you have _no_ idea Breif." he smiled and turned to go,"You have _no_ idea."

With that he took off into the air.Makane didn't find it to frustrating because alot of people could fly she supposed,he _was_ a Sayain,wasn't he? And besides he had amazing speed.His ki vibes were wierd to...

Just then Piccolo appeared.

"What the hell happened here!?" he cried out and landed next to her.

She cocked her head to one side and said in a zoned out kind of voice,"I don't know...."

Thank you please review!!!!


	5. Cheesy 1

This is probobly the cheesiest chapter I have EVER written!!!!cries it pains me to show you this,but please read it anyways,it is vital to the story-.- though pointless...that's a contradiction.bleh . 

Chapter 5

Let's get this over with....

The dark-haired sayain girl dropped down on the couch in her training clothes her arms spread out to either side of her head.The encounter with the Sayain fresh in her mind.He had to have been a Sayain,at least he _ fit_ the description of a Sayain,he had the black spiky hair,but unlike her father's it didn't seem to defy gravity's whims.Sayain had long bangs and his hair got shorter as it went back and he had the dark eyes.She hadn't seen a tail,but then she wasn't focusing on...she shook her head to rid herself of that before she got into it,he couldn't have!But his name was ?But...weren't Sayains extinct?

She let out a sigh and grabbed the remote on the table next to her and aimed it at the TV.She had been told there was only one true pure Sayain left.Misfed information?She wondered.

She was glad nobody had choosen to come in and bother her,even if it was her private area,nobody was a stranger when they wanted to talk.

Or harass,she said in the back of her mind and thought about going to the shared living room or 'family room'.Bra loved to come bug her,even if it was only out of fun and her rooms were bigger than Makane's.

Just as she was about to get up the phone beside the couch rang,she picked it off it's cradle on the ground and leaned so her head was over the edge of the couch.

"Hello?" she spoke into the reciever.

"Hey Kan it's Pan."the Kakarot said from the other end of the line.Makane liked Pan,she hung out with Bra,but she wasn't like Bra at all,in fact,she was alot like Kan with a worse temper.

"Hey Pan,do you have the right line?" she asked rather cautiously,being one ofTrunks' and Bra's best friends Makane rarely,in fact,_never_ got a call from Pan,or Goten.The situation was funny with them,Pan and Trunks liked each other but wouldn't admit it to anybody because Bra was Pan's best friend and his sister,Bra liked Goten but would never admit it because Trunks was his best friend and Pan's uncle.

She almost giggled at the fact that if they only set aside thier stubbornness,everything would go fine!

"Well I was actually hoping you could awnser a question for me." Pan asked quietly.

"Uh-sure fire away." she said hesitantly holding the powder blue portable phone to her ear and starting to do some sit-ups on the couch and watching the television at the same time.

"Um,actually it's a few questions..but if you don't wanna talk about it it's okay!" Pan concluded hurriedly.

"No no Son go ahead I don't mind." Makane ashured her warmly.

"Are you sure?I mean you sound surprised-"

"I am."Makane said bluntly,"I mean,this is the first time you've called to actually talk to me and you usually talk to Bra." she smiled even though Pan couldn't see it.

She practically saw Pan wince,"Not that it's bad or anything." she added quickly.

"It's okay,and you can call me Pan,I call you Makane anyways." Pan said now comforted.

"Okay Pan." Makane replied and Pan laughed at the automatic change on the other side,"So what's up?"

"Well,uh-it's about Trunks..."

Makane was glad Pan couldn't see the huge grin that fell across her face.

"Uh huh?What about 'em?" she asked keeping her voice level trying hard not to laugh as she knew what was coming.She knew that was the only reason Pan would call,because she didn't want to confront her best friend about it considering she was his sister.

"Well...I uh...I .."Pan began nervously and Makane wondered if she'd admit it to her,still doing sit-ups she waited for her to tell her.

"Ilikeyerbrother."Pan said in one quick sentence,"No.I love your brother."she corrected herself slowly.

Makane kept doing sit-ups,"Okay now that we've got that out in the open..."Pan came in when she expected her to.

"I was wondering if you'd help me."

"I allready said I would Pan." Kan re-ashured her,"And don't worry I won't tell him _or_ Bra."

She heard Pan sigh,"It's so good to get it off my chest ya know?"

"Mmhmm." Kan nodded her long dark locks falling over the edge of the leather couch.

"Well I was wondering if you'd help me out.." obviously nervous as she was repeating herself.

"You wanna know if he likes you?"Kan asked a smile on her face,Pan didn't seem to think she really would help her.

She could see Pan blushing,"Yeah..."

"Okay I'll ask him,one sec."she tried not to giggle as she heard Pan's small voice on the other end going "What!No no Makane!"

The dark-haired Breif took the portable phone with her in one hand to the protest of the Kakarot on the other end she was walking down the hall when she called at the top of her lungs,"TRUNKS!!TRUNKS I GOTTA ASK YOU SOMETHING!!!" she called out as she left her rooms to go to his.

"Um in here!" her brother's voice came from the other side of the door as she reached his room in his apartement.

She opened it making sure the phone was hidden behind her back.

"Geesh Kan you didn't have to yell,I didn't even know you _could_ yell." he was sitting on his bed.

"Erm thanks." she smiled sheepishly.

Trunks shifted on the bed,"Sure now whatd'ya wanna ask me?" he looked up at her,his blue gaze locking with her brown one.

"Do you like Pan Son?" she asked bluntly and giggled as he blushed,she knew full well Pan was straining to keep silent and hear right now,"Yer blushing Trunks!Omygod you do!" she giggled.

Trunks was amused by this,his sister never acted like this,"Why do you want to know?" he asked trying to save some dignity.

"Oh Trunksie,you'd might as well get it off yer chest,I'm your sister I know these things,and don't avoid the question." she teased.

Trunks' relaxed and sighed,"You know what your right,but still,why do you want to know?"

"I have my reasons." she said playfully,"Oh come on Trunks I'm dying to know who you like!Please big brother..." she pouted and Trunks laughed,"Okay fine."

Makane heard Pan take a breath on the phone, as he looked up at his kid sister,"I _do_ like Pan Son." he looked like a big weight had been lifted of his shoulders,but Makane wasn't satisfied,"Do you think she's the sexiest cutest most beautiful person on the planet?" she teased.

Trunks nodded his head vigourously,"Yes yes!I think she's the most wonderful creature alive!I'm in love with Pan Son!" he practically yelled.

She heard Pan squeel and she tossed her older brother her phone,"How long have you been holding that in?"she asked.

"A while now." he awnsered catching the phone and eyeing her curiously.

"Meah well." she shrugged and calmly walked out of the room as he raised the phone to his ear she had the great pleasure of hearing a "Pan!" as she walked down the hall grining in self satisfaction.

She didn't bother to go back to her living quarters,but instead made a sharp turn towards the family room.

Walking past Bra's quaters she heard a squeel and decided to investigate,despite the fact that she really wanted to finish her book down in the family room.

"Bra?" she asked opening her sister's door,"Bra!"she said a little louder.

"Kan is that you?"Bra called from her bathroom.

Makane rolled her eyes,"No it's your other little sister."she replied sarcastically knowing Bra wouldn't care.

She walked into her sister's vast bathroom,"Um,Bra..something wrong?" she asked her beautiful blue-haired blue-eyed sister who was at the moment on the phone,"No way!" she squeeled again and Makane rolled her eyes for actually thinking something was wrong.

She shrugged and turned to go,Bra put a delicate hand on her shoulder,"Okay talk to you later Marron,bye!"

Makane whipped around her shoulder length hair falling around her,held back from her face by a red headband a few shorter locks framed her face.

"You know Kan,with a bit of make-up and a change in clothes,"she said looking in disgust at Trunks old training clothes,"You'd be a deffinate knock-out." she concluded.

"Err kay,that came outta no-where." Kane replied drastically.

"So little sis,can I help you with something?"Bra asked slipping on a short red shirt.

"No,I was just dropping in,"she awnsered plainly as her sister rolled her eyes,when an idea struck her-"Hey Bra I was wondering,you wanna hop over to Pan's with me?"she waited for a moment for her sister to awnser.

There was a huge possibility that Goten would be there and Makane had trouble trying not to giggle as she knew exactly what was going on in her head right now.

"Okay." her sister awnsered finally and put on a red sleevless top,"Why you goin' over there?" she asked afterwards.

Makane stopped in mid turn,think fast.

"Gohan has a book there Mom wants to borrow,I offered to go get it." she awnsered quickly,that was half true,Bulma did need a book from Gohan,but she hadn't asked Makane to get it.

It satisfied Bra though,"Oh allright!" she said lighting up,"Jus' lemme get dressed."

Makane smirked,"Okay I'll meet you downstairs."Bra waved it off,"Yeah yeah and get changed." she added quickly.Makane snorted,"Whatever you say sis."

She made a quick visit to her room,grabbed the closest clothes and put them on quickly.

They consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt,and white jeans.Stopping by one of the labs to tell her mother where they were going and she'd pick up the book.

When she had run a brush through her hair (at her motehr's instistance)and re-placed the headband Bra was allready(surprisingly) downstairs.

She clucked her tongue at Makane critically,"Makane what are you wearing?"

"It's called casual." she interpreted for her pretty sister,"I just picked up the closest thing in my way."she made an excuse.

"I can see that."


	6. Cheesy 2

Okay...it gets worse shivers you do NOT have to read this but that's okay.....

Chapter 6

Cheesy#2

The doorbell rang and Goten awnsered it,"Hey!" he greeted excitedly,"Come on in!"

Makane walked in to notice Pan was still talking to Trunks,"You're _still_ on the phone!" she cried out in surprise,"I can't _believe _ you two!" she giggled,"That long eh?" Pan blushed but nodded and returned to talking on the phone.

Makane rolled her eyes,and noticed Bra and Goten stareing at each other and a smile spread across her face.

She had a plan,but she hoped they wouldn't give her to much trouble.....She also knew it would be over-dramatic and not to mention cheesy.

"Hey Goten can I uh...talk to you for a second?"she asked putting on her most pleading look,then made sure to give Bra a nice long look,"_Alone_." she added making sure to almost glare at her sister.If Bra didn't like Goten so much as she obviously did,she would notice her sister was totally out of character!

Goten smiled,"Hey sure!" she put on a really cute pleased look,and beamed at him,"Okay!Come on!" she couldn't not act love-sick and get this through with these two,she hated not being able to be cunning.

She rolled her eyes to herself as she dragged him mercielessly (but looking excitedly) to the kitchen.Making sure to check for Bra's ki behind them,she grinned to herself,she knew full well Bra couldn't keep herself from them if Makane was acting so strange.

She pulled Goten(despite the fact he was stronger and bigger than her) into the kitchen where she whipped around and hugged him,"Oh Goten!" she cried out.Goten looked shocked,"Er-Kane whuh-what's wrong?" he said hugging her as she buried her face in his chest and let out a fake exsasperated cry,she looked up at him.Try to make this convincing Kan,Bra won't buy it otherwise and yeh never know he might not either.

Think of....think of something...like...grrr I've never _been_ in love!I don't even know what it's like to like someone!

That was true,sure she had heard of it,but she had never felt it,and would probobly fail to recognize it if anything were to happen,she was an innocent in these matters.

Think...admiring!Yeah that's it!

"Goten...."she whispered softly and put her arms around his neck,Goten looked panick-stricken,she had to try hard to keep from smirking.Poor guy,like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Nothing's wrong,Oh Goten!Nothings wrong when you're around!" she moved her face close,which was so hard considering she was on her tip-toes and could hardly reach anways,she knew the only reason he was putting up with this was because it was her.She felt her sister's ki rocket.That's right lotsa cheesy comments she pushed herself to go further,"I've liked ou for _ so _ long now Goten!" she said in the ditsist voice she could muster.

"K-Kan!" he stuttered,"I-"

She finally let a smirk come out,though it might have appealed to him as seductive,"Do you like someone _else_ Kakarot?" she said loudly.

Goten swallowed,"I-"

She smiled and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear,"Because if you don't...everyone in my family will know about his.." she hissed into his ear.

Goten tensed, and pushed her away,"Kan no!You're like a little sister to me!I'm to old for you!"

Makane almost laughed as she felt Bra's ki lessen.

"Well than who!Who Goten!?" she yelled turning around and bringing her hands to her face to look like she was crying.She watched a soap once in a while.

Goten went stiff,"Makane..." he was going to comfort her.

"Just tell me who,I promise it will never leave my lips,and you will never be bothered by me again.We can forget all about this." she smiled thanking herself that her hands were there.

"It's..Bra." he said quietly.

"Who?" Makane asked practically feeling Bra straining to here.

"Bra!" he said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you Goten tell me who you love more in this world than me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs,she was sure Trunks could hear her on the phone and had to try _really _ hard not to laugh.

"BRA!BRA OKAY I LOVE BRA!" Goten shouted.

"She loves you to Goten." Makane whispered so no one could here it.

Makane turned around and ran out of the room just as she heard a gasp and looked over her shoulder to see Bra come out from behind the wall.

"Oh Goten I love you to!" she heard her sister say happily.

Makane smirked,well my work here is done,that was _soooooooooooooooo _embarassing.

IT IS!!!It gets better folks!Now that that's over I can breath....inhales ,well,please review.


	7. Father Daughter relationships

And it gets ALOT better now!!!!!!!!!!!Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!Again,this story is NOT for Pan-lovers,period.-.-''''''my sincerest apologies,it's nothing personal....though I cna't speak for Soro who isn't here right from her later...

Chapter 7

Trunks,the all out good older bro.

Vegeta and Bulma were both sitting at the kitchen table when thier youngest daughter walked in a big smile on her face.

"Oh Kane there you are."Bulma looked up from a blueprint,Makane,unlike her ciblings,didn't have a pet name except 'chibi' because she was the youngest.

"Hey mum." Makane greeted as she went over to the counter grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with milk from the fridge,noticing her supper wasn't cooked.

"Where's Bra?" Vegeta asked not looking away from his paper.

"She's at Son's." Makane thought it best not to mention anything to her father,especially use Pan's first name or tell him that Goten was there,even if Bra was probobly....Makane blushed at the fact.

Which sucked because Vegeta choose that exact moment to look up at her from his paper,"And why _chibi _are you blushing?" he asked hotly.

His dark-eyed daughter blinked once,her soft chocolate eyes went black like the man who returned her gaze.

"Because.." she made her shoulders droop,"I took Pan on in a spar and I lost..." she looked away as though in embarassment and luckily for her it wasn't very hard.

Lying!That's so much lying in one day!Oh how she hated it!She _never_ lied!

Vegeta let out a grunt,"Heh,weakling."

Makane clenched her fists and walked out to the family room,taking of her black leather jacket and throwing it over the arm of a chair and bouncing down onto the couch,she grabbed the book of the stand next to the couch and switched the T.V on with the remote,switching the channel to ' CSI '.

She sighed,content that she could finally read and watch some T.V in peace.

Hoping,praying her father didn't want to bother her to train tonight.

She felt used,like a boxing bag when he did,he only used her when Bra and Trunks weren't around and would go early into the morning,not giving her any say.

She grunted,if Trunks were to say,'Okay I'm going to bed,' Vegeta would let him,he just seemed to love to make _her_ life as miserable as he could without Bulma noticing it.

She shook her head,No,he's my father...and I love him.She mentally scolded herself for even thinking such a thing.

After a few hours of T.V and reading Makane checked her wristwatch to find it was 1.a.m in the morning!

Realizing how late it was(and not caring because it was Friday) she wondered where her ciblings were...

As if to awnser her question Trunks came walking down the stairs in naught but a pair of denium jeans.His purple hair was distinguishing.

Makane leaned back into the couch and proped her legs up over the edge of the arm,grabbing her book as so he wouldn't see her face.

"To late." his voice came from the doorway of the stairs and she set the book down.

Before even the blink of an eye he was at the arm of the couch.

Makane put on a mild expression,"To late for what?" she asked bringing her book back up to read,but Trunks quickly snatched it,and his kid sister,to tired to fight for it,let him have it.

"You lost my page." she mumbled folding her hands on her chest,her long dark hair spreading about her.

Trunks smirked,"You've read this book a hundred times,I'm sure you can recite each and every page perfectly." he none the less opened the book to try and find the page.

"193." the raven-haired half-sayain said from her position on the couch.

Trunks rolled his perfectly blue eyes and Makane felt jealous,she had always felt slightly jealous of Trunks and Bra,she loved them yes,but they were so.....beautiful!And she felt put to shame next to them.

"Got a book mark?" he enquired snapping her outta her thoughts.

"Got a brain." she tapped a finger to her head and stretched out her hand for him to help her up.

Trunks chuckled slightly,he knew perfectly well she could get up on her own but took her small hand and hoisted her up none the less.

When Kan was on her feet,her stomach let out a growl.It was probobly from laying down for so long.She thought to herself and headed into the kitchen,her top-less brother following her.

Hmmmmmm,what to eat?I feel like.....chicken.she concluded.

"You have supper yet?" she asked over her shoulder,her long hair tumbling over it.

Trunks shook his head,purple strands spraying into his blue eyes,"Nope."

Makane opened the refridgerator and started searching for some chicken,"What do you want?" she asked pushing aside some milk.

"Chicken." Trunks awnsered after thinking for a moment.

She smirked,it felt slightly weird,but hey,they were ciblings.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." she stated as she pulled some chicken out of the fridge in one hand and mayo and a bag of bread in the other and closed it.

"Oh by the way," she said conversationally as she peeled of the wrap and took out a knife,"I went over to the Sons house this afternoon." she took out four pieces of bread but left the bag open,knowing that her brother would it the whole loaf at least,she eyed the chicken,hoping it was enough for the both of them,there was always more.

Trunks' face lit up,he had a smile on his face,one that,by any other girl save sister,would be called sexy.

Makane spread mayo over the four pieces of bread after squeezing it from the bottle and stuck some chicken on them.

"Yeah?" Trunks enquired folding his arms and leaning against the counter,he was a smooth talker,the usual big annoying brother,but Kan chose to see it as sweet,there never came a time in need of protectiveness.

"Yeah," she said taking a bite out of the piece of chicken she had and licking some mayo off her finger,she brought her finger out of her mouth,"Would you believe-she was _still_ on the phone?" she said dramatically and passed him a sandwhich,which he took a huge bite out of and shrugged.

He _had_ come down to thank her,but he enjoyed playing.

It was an unspoken truce between all the offspring,if anybody got sick of the teasing or playing,speak up and it would stop.

"So anyways,"she continued with a mouthful of chicken and swallowed,"I can't help but wonder,since you haven't had supper and all,and you just came downstairs,how long have you been on _my_ phone dear brother?" she cocked her head to one side while she asked this and bit into her sandwhich.

Trunks finished his and started another one,"'Till around 1." he replied casually,her face scrunched up.

"You are so paying for my phone bill." she replied while finishing her sandwhich and stealing a piece of mayo-covered chicken off his.

"Hey!" he retorted she just stuck a finger in her mouth sucked on it and licked her lips in his face.

He shoved her playfully,"Okay okay!But do I have to surrender my chicken as well?"

"Not if your gonna make me another sandwhich." she awnsered bringing her hand in to tease him.

Trunks whipped it away with super speed,"Done deal."

In two seconds the sandwhich was done.

"Thanks." she said taking it from his outstretched hand,she loved these kind of conversations with her brother,just standing around leaning against the counter and eating sandwhichs as they pleased,not sitting down just make and eat.

"I should be thanking you actually," Trunks put in,"If not for you,me an' Pan would have never got around to it."

Makane put on a face,"Who me?Aw shucks Trunksie I didn't do _anything_ but your welecome for chucking a phone at your head." she hit him over the head to emphisize her point.

Trunks chuckled and pushed her to the side,"No really,thanks,and I _caught_ the phone!"

"Well your welecome I guess and give me back my sandwhich!" she cried out as Trunks agily took her sandwhich,she just as agily grabbed it back and swallowed,her cheeks puffing with how much it was.

Trunks burst into laughter,"You'll never get that down!" he went over to the fridge and grabbed the milk,filling a cup for her.

"Mmmph-" she muttered which would have meant 'thanks' and drank it down.

"So your an item now?" she asked after washing it down and letting out an "ah".

Trunks nodded,than remembered what she had said earlier,"What were you doing over at Pan's?" he asked curiously.

Makane took the long-sleeved shirt off to reveal a black under-shirt and leaned against the cool counter her now-bare arms exposed and shrugged tying the shirt around her waist.

"And where's Bra?" Trunks eyed his younger sister.

Makane let a smile slip across her lips and Trunks eyes widened,"Dad'll kill you!"

"He'll _try_." she corrected him with confidence,"You three aren't the only members of the family that actually _train_ ya know."

"Wow,you're over-confident." Trunks stated.

Makane rolled her dark eyes,"Must run in the family." she said flipping her hair over her shoulder,"Besides,what's he gonna say about _you _and _Pan_." it wasn't a question.Her brother's face went blank,and he opened his mouth to say something when Bra came walking through the kitchen door,a dreamy look on her face.

"Errr,hey there Bra." Makane greeted her back turned to her sister and making another sandwhich.

She cast a glance to Trunks,they both knew perfectly well what she had been doing,and where she had been.

"How was your night?" Trunks asked,to happy about Pan to have anything ruin his mood.

Bra's face lit up even more if it was possible,"Goten!"she cried out and Makane suprassed a giggle but only a little to late,Bra eyed her,"Why are you laughing?You set it up!"

Makane was shaking uncontrollobly with laughter now,falling to the floor as she held her sides trying to keep it quiet but failing miserably.

"What's so funny!?" Bra and Trunks eyed each other slightly concerned about thier sister.

"Y-Y-You two!" she gasped out from on the floor and went into an insane fit of giggles again.

"Hey stop it yer gonna wake up mom and dad!" Bra said quickly shoving Makane lightly with her foot,Makane simply covered her mouth with her hands and let out a small snort.

Bra looked a little pissed,"Makane!" she had her hands on her hips.

Makane got up taking a deep breath and wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so hard.

In what seemed an instant she had regained her composure,"I've watched you guys my whole life,I've seen the way you all looked at each other,Trunks at Pan,Pan at Trunks,Bra at Goten and Goten at Bra,and ever since I knew what attraction was I always knew it was there,do you know,how long it's been?"she asked crossing her arms across her chest,"Oh dad's gonna LOVE this." she shook her head.

"Love what?" they all stiffened and turned to see Vegeta in the doorway,Makane prayed he was to tired for his sayian super-hearing to have picked up anything else.

_Quick Kan think!_she told herself.

She eyed her father,leaning against the doorframe,his arms crossed across his muscled chest,he raised an eyebrow his gaze piercing into his youngest daughter,"Well Makane?" he asked irretibly.

Makane's shoulders drooped,"Love that Bra's home."she looked down at the floor,"I mean it's late.."

Vegeta smirked and un-folded his arms,"That's it chibi?" he spat.

Makane nodded.

Bra and Trunks both relaxed.

"Yeah that's it." she said quietly,he didn't care if Bra was home late,if she showed up at 2 in the morning it'd be straight to the gravity room for her,no matter what the hour,or no going out for a month.

"Look at me chibi." he said the last name like an insult,and she looked up,she knew he was testing her for the truth and Trunks and Bra automatically tensed up again,Makane lifted her head to face him,black gaze met black gaze in a battle of family.

She held up though,stareing straight into those coal-black eyes,not blinking once.

"Next time be alot quieter when the rest of the family is trying to sleep,I see I'm not the only one you woke." he hissed eyeing Trunks and Bra.

Makane was enraged and has trouble controlling her ki,she clenched her fists and Vegeta smirked,"What's wrong chibi?"

"Nothing." she said through clenched teeth as he left.

I hate you! she screamed in her head,I HATE YOU!

(okay so they do have a bit of a pet-name for her.....bleh) please review!!!!Next chapter's a bit tedious,very soon we will start seeing some ACTION!!!!(though there is NOT very much in this story AT ALL....except for some very few parts......)


	8. Let's play a game

pulls out signNOT FOR PAN-LOVERS,IF YOU LIKE PAN,YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS STORY,I don't mean it in a rude way,I mean it in a way as to get it clear so you don't get mad at me.....we don't kill or torture Pan(and by we I mean me and Soro) you just may not like it,but by all means keep readin' if ye'd prefer!!!!

Chapter 7

Let's play a game!!!!!

"Kan!Kan!KAN!"Pan called from the other side of the lawn as Makane walked to school,"MAKANE VEGETA BREIFS!"

Makane halted at the name 'Vegeta',her hair flaring in front of her she whipped around to be faced with a rather annoyed Pan,hands on hips and a very big scowl,"Couldn't you hear me!?"

Makane 's brows furrowed together in confusion and apology,"I'm sorry Pan,"Pan seemed pleased at hearing her first name,"I was just lost in thought,please accept my apology?"

Pan nodded,"Well sure of course!"she smiled,not thinking to ask what was wrong,not that Makane would have told her.

Makane held her books in front of her,"Thanks." she breathed.

"I was just coming to say thanks,I mean,now me and Trunks-and Goten and Bra,we wouldn't have managed-" Pan began to stutter.

Makane smiled,her warm eyes shone,"It's okay Pan,it was no problem."

Pan beemed,"Your great Kan!"she chimed and walked off.

The dark-haired Brief blew a strand of hair out of her face,which at the moment was up in a ponytail.

"Great....yeah...juuuust great." she sighed.

"Yo Breif!"

Makane jumped slightly,and turned to the giggleing attacker,"Geez Breif!I thought you could sense that stuff!" it was the closest to an apology she'd get and Kan let it slip,a smile spread across her face,"I'm just tired Nibico." she pushed the seafoam green haired girl playfully,her ruby eyes opened and observed her,"You know Makan,you look,like crap."

She eyed her friend,"That was brutally honest." she admitted,"And yeah,I probobly do,next to the all-time green haired goddess." she teased.

Nibico giggled,"What cha doin' after school?" she asked eyeing a basketball game the senior boys were playing and waved back to a few that took a break to wave to them.

Kan waved back too and shook her head,"Nothing that I know off,but mom might call before the day is over."

Nibico frowned then smiled,"Well hey!If you ever get a day off,I get first dibs!"

Makane nodded,her ponytail swaying,"Yeah,okay." she agreed.

The school bell rang.

"Breif....."the teacher called in attencance.

"Here." Makane awnsered quickly."Son...."

"Here!" Pan said quickly,it was P.E. and Makane shared the class with all grades so Pan was there.

"Zorinak..."

"Here!" Nibico shouted happily

"Okay,"the coach shut her book,"Today we're doing gymnastics."

Makane eyed Pan,"It will test your flexibilty and strength."

Pan smirked,strength was her departement in the class,but flexibility was Makane's.

Makane had never been really strong,amonst the Z fighters anyways,she never got to spar for instance,she was considered to delicate.

Heh,I'm just the cibling meant to take over the company even though that's Trunks' job.she told herself.

There was no way Trunks could train and take over the company.

"Brief!"the coach shouted,"Come on over here and show the newbies how it's done!" she ordered.

Pan had just finished showing them (by breaking the machine) how hard her grip was.

Makane quickly walked over,she was by far one of the smallest in the class,and she saw some ninth graders start whispering,her sayain ears picked it up,"She's so small,you really think she can do it?"

"I dunno,but hey,she's pretty cute eh?" Kan blushed,the girls were stareing at her some measuring her up and some with curiousity.

"Yeah coach?" Kan asked when she halted in front of the teacher.

"I want you to do a hand balancing technique,"she winked,"Just a small one-at first."

Makane smiled,"Sure coach." she nodded her dark head and mounted onto the poles,first holding her legs paralelle to the ground then she hoisted her whole body so it was veritcal,a handstand.

"Excellent posture,very straight,very centered,you see?" the coach asked some ninth graders and pointed some things out,"It's okay to wobble a bit,even pros do." she smiled,the ninth graders seemed scared,Makane quickly shifted her legs into a split position and grabbed her closest one with her arm bending over completely backwards.

"Now class,Breif here is-as you can see-_very_ good at this,i don't even expect you to hold your lower half the first few days,so don't be to intemedated." she encouraged them as Kan continued to balance on one hand and slowly,gracefully she turned her body in a very slow flip,her legs needle striaght carving an elegant circle in the air and bending her elbow to bring her body lower to rest her abdomen on the pole.

The class was awed,little did they know that Kan did this almost everyday,along with alot of other things in the G.R,she usually slipped in earlier in the morning than her dad,she was used to little sleep.

On normal earth gravity her balance was beyond perfect.

She lifted her head back to see Pan smirking,her arms crossed,sure Pan was strong,and impressive,but she was something to watch.

Makane gave Pan her own smirk,they both knew what each other were capable of.

'You have to keep a low profile in school okay?' her mom had told her,Makane found most of the Z offspring obligded.

Deciding she'd done enough showing off,Makane gracefully dismounted,her darkhair falling behind her shoulders.

"Bravo!" the coach clapped as did the rest of the class.

Makane blushed,the _entire_ class had stopped to watch her.

Unlike her father,she did have a sense of humility,even amongst humans.

"Once again Brief pulls of a brilliant spectacular gym class." Nibico imitated the voice of an announcer and giggled,"Did you see the faces of the newbies?"

Makane blushed,"Yeah,they did look surprised didn't they." she agreed as she twisted her combo on her lock and opened her locker and shoved her books in and grabbed her back pack.

"So you free tonight?" Nibico asked from next to her,fixing her hair in the mirror despite the fact that it was time to go home.

The dark haired Breif shrugged and took out her cell phone,checking the text messages first.

One was from Marron,Krillin and 18's daughter,she wanted to know if Makane wanted to go to a party that weekend.

Another was from Bra telling her about the party at Marron's.

After flicking through the others from various friends Makane checked her voicemail which was empty and put the phone away.

Nibico raised a brow,"Now that you've checked yer schedual..." she said in a teasing tone.

Makane hit her friend playfully,being extremely careful to be soft about it.

"Yeah um free,and besides we have that English project to get done."

The green haired girl rolled her eyes,"Will you relax for a few seconds,the world won't end ya know." she teased,"We can hang out for a while after school,head to my place,do a bit on the project than decide what to do from there."

"Allrighty sounds good." Makane smiled and relaxed,it would be fun,she rarely got to spend time with Nibico,or any other of her friends for that matter.

"Hey guys!Wow Makane not gone yet!?Somebody get the camera!" a curly orange haired girl called out from down the hall,accompanied by a purple haired,blonde and a red haired girl.

The four were soon gathered around the locker,"Hey guys!" Kan greeted them cheerfully,"Yeah Nibico managed to catch me."

Nibico stuck out her tongue,"Yeah and I had to book you last year."

There were giggles,"Well Nibi,yer gonna have to share!Who's up for some basketball!?Tai asked me if we'd like to play this afternoon after school and I told him he was going down." the purple haired girl smiled and waited for there responses.

"I'm game." Makane piped up.She knew Tai and his friends,Tai was Sumi's brother,the orange haired girl,he was in his senior year.

The purple haired girl ,Kari, had blue eyes,she to had a brother,Tori,in senior year with Tai.

The red head and blond were twins,save for thier hair,Makane was thankful for it,even she wouldn't be able to have told them apart if not for it.

The blonde was Sakura the redhead was Kayori.

After changing out of the school uniform the girls raced each other out to the basketball court.

Makane slowed down to let Sumi take the lead.

The boys watched,cheered and whooped as they raced,Kane pulled back to let Sumi win in the end.

"That was deliberate!" a brown haired boy with spiky bangs accused playfully and bounced the basketball in his hand a few times.

"Yeah re-match!" A blue haired boy piped up and snatched the ball away,"I like watching chicks run."

"Tori!" Kari shouted and slapped her brother along side the head,causing him to drop the ball only to have it picked up by a very handsome red head.

"Is he giving you trouble Kari?" the red head asked and humbly offered her the ball.

Kari blushed immideiatly and took the ball thankfully,"Um,no it's okay.."

The red head winked at her,"If he ever does you come to Rai." he smiled and jabbed a thumb to his chest.

Kari blushed further.

"Here we go again." Makane sighed and watched as much to her surprise,the brown haired boy came up behind Kari and slapped the ball out of her hand.

"Ah!Hey Sumi your brother just stole the ball!" she whined,turning to flash her green eyes at the brown haired assailer.

"Taichi you bakka!" Sumi launched after the tall lean senior and attempted to get the ball.

Soon they were all in on the chase,Tai was laughing,holding the ball up out of reach or dribbling it out of the way to quickly for the girls.

"No fair!I'm not a basketball pro!" Sakura whined as she reached for it and Tai pivited out of her way.

Nibico was laughing and cried out when the ball swooped over her head to be caught by Tori who then passed it to Rai who passed it to Tai only to have it intersected by Makane.

"Whoa!She came outta no where!" Tai cried out in shock as she demi-sayainn appeared in front of him with the ball safely in her grasp.

Makane grinned slyly and threw the ball to Nibico who sank it in the net.

"It was about time Breif!" her green headed friend called from the net.

"Okay enough with that." Tai said defeated,he looked around at the girls,"How about boys against girls?"he asked casually.

"NO WAY!" came the chorus of awnsers in unison.

Tai smiled and spread his hands,"Awww come on..." he chided.

Makane smiled and pulled her hair up into a ponytail,"We can take 'em." she said slapping the ball out of Tai's hands and dribbling it over to the center.

Tai eyed the boys only to be greeted with smiles.

"Trunks!Truuuuunks!" Bra called from her apartement in the Breif household.

Trunks was there in a millesecond,"What?" he asked in a tired tone.

"Have you seen my shoes?" Bra asked lifting up the blue comforter and looking under the bed.

For a moment Trunks had trouble telling comforter from his sister's hair.

"How should I know where your shoes are?Try that city block closet of your's." he said rubbing his temple,he had just talked to Bulma about some buisness for the company and was not in the best of moods.

"They were my favourite!" Bra cried and ran over to her drawers and started throwing clothes out.

Trunks quickly caught them and folded them in one swift motion then laid them on the bed,using his sayain speed for help,which he needed as his sister seemed to have a bottomless pit of clothes.

"Bra they're all your favourites!"

"Yeah but these were my very favourites."

He groaned,"When does Kan get home?"

Bra shrugged and went back to looking under the bed,"For someone with blue hair,you sure do act blond."(NO OFFENCE)

She looked up at him and blinked,"Kan isn't coming home tonight,she's sleeping over at Nibico's house." Bra awnsered,"Now help me find my shoes!"

It was 2 in the morning at Nibico's house,her house was on one end of the town,the very edge and a big plain spread as far as the eye could see,flowing to meet with the star-speckled sky casting a glow on it.

The wind rustled her long dark hair.She sighed.She was to used to early hours,little or no sleep.

She stood there in nothing but her pj's,that's when it hit her.

That power.That strange power.Then it came back to her,that man....

She levetated over the ground for a moment without moving then slowly,like a hand had picked her up,she floated into the air,unsure of whether to go or not.

In the end,curiousity won over and she took off towards the nothingness of the plain ahead of her.

Nice looooooong chapter for ye(well.....semi-long...) anyways....nother cliff hanger(though I'm pretty sure you all know what the "Suprise" is.....) stay tuned to find out!!!!!


	9. Action

Hello everyone!!!Soro helped me out for this one,though her character hasn't been introduced yet...(we still love you Soro!) this is the chapter with a bit more action,and the beggining of the higher rating....I know it says "chapter 6" a few times,but that's because I'm to lazy to fix it,I will when it doesn't take me two hours to post something-.-''''''(i hate my comp)

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 9

Action

She had been flying for a while and she cursed herself for not grabbing something warmer,even though it was summer the wind whipping by her at the speed she was going was in fact,_very_ cold.

Suddenly a shape was in front of her and she barely banked it time to miss it.

Her eyes went wide,'H-huh?'

She turned in mid-air to see dark eyes looking back at her.

"You!"

All the DBZ fighters awoke at once,they had all sensed it.It was dangerous.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked as Vegeta sprang out of bed,"I'm going out woman,don't ask questions."

Bulma sniffed and went back to bed.

"Hello again Brief."

That voice.That cocky overly smug voice that drove her insane.

"Sayain!"

"My my aren't we quick to get fired up?" he prodded.

"I want awnsers!" her Vegeta side taking over,the side she rarely showed,for some unknown reason,he frustrated her.

"I'm sure you do,but we can't all have what we want can we?" he said smugly.

She _hated_ him.

"Allright." she said crossing her arms and floated in mid-air,"What do _you_ want?"

He grinned,"Well I'd still like your real name."

"Compremise," she said then,"I'll give you my name,if you tell me what you're doing here and why."

He shook his head,black bangs swaying she noticed they were held out of his face by a headband with a strange symbol on it,"Sorry sweetie,but that's two questions."

"What do you want then?" she asked raising a brow.

"I want alot of things." he smirked and crossed his arms.Kan noticed he had a very powerful build,but not one powerful enough to match what she had felt...unless...

She crossed her arms,annoyed,"Well?"

He put a finger under her chin and tilted it up the little more it needed so she looked directly into his eyes.

"I'll tell you why I'm here in exchange for your name." he said cooly and she moved her face away but kept eye contact.

"Fine.My name is Makane." she replied.

"How do you know I'll tell you what you want to know?"

"You're to smug to hurt your pride."

He laughed,"I like you," she wished he'd quit saying that,"I'm here because I want to be."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah I gave you an awnser _Makane_." he smirked and leaned over so his cheek touched hers and whispered in her ear,"That's a very pretty name."

She clenched her fists and had to keep from punching him then and there.

His eyes shifted to look behind him and several different ki's became clear.

He didn't move but smirked and without warning bit harshly into her neck.

Makane yelped and tried to pull away but he had slipped one arm around her waist and one held her head in place.

She could feel the blood trickle down her neck and she winced,"Wh-What-"  
"MAKANE!"

He let go of her and turned.

Makane wiped the small bit of blood off and eyed the Z fighters.

"Who the hell are you!?"Vegeta yelled and lunged for him,Sayain moved easily out of the way.

Vegeta kept going his fist still outstretched and clenched,"Wha?How did he-"

Sayain turned around gracefully and brang his hand upwards,his fist slamming into Vegeta.

All the Z fighter's eyes became wide in shock.

"H-How did he?Vegeta!" Yamcha said in shock as he went to help the saijin out.

Piccolo grabbed his arms,"He's extremly powerful-"

Sayain laughed,"Your green friend has a point." he said holding Vegeta by the collar as though he were a rag doll.Vegeta was out cold.

Something hit him from behind and he turned around to see Makane recoil from her attack.

He laughed again,"I didn't even feel that."

Her eyes went wide with shock,how could he laugh at this!?

"What are you playing at!?" she demanded furiously and held her hands in a cage like stance,forming a ball of kei,"Tell me!"

He only grinned,"Go ahead,I dare you."

Kan threw it at him and he deflected it with a flick of his finger.

He smirked,"You're going to have to do better than that." he was suddenly in front of her and his hand gripped her arm tightly.

Piccolo came up behind him but Sayain raised his arm and fired a blast quicker than Kan's eyes could see

When she looked on the ground,Piccolo to was out cold.

"Heh,pitiful." Sayain spat,"This is to easy." he turned on the rest of them,still holding his iron grip on Makane's arm and grinned,"Anyone else?" he pulled Makane close to him,"No one?"

Yamcha charged at him and Sayain deflected him with one arm,he didn't even look like he was trying.

A kei blast was shot,and hit him square in the chest Kan was thrown back but winced when Sayain's painful grip held her fast to him,she stared in amazement,his clothes were singed but he hadn't even budged.

She began to struggle against him,he instinctivly tightened his grip.

"Let go off me!" she shouted and kicked him on the shin,he gazed down at her,amusement flickering in his eyes,"You want to go?" he asked in a plain painless tone,his eyes boring into her.

"Yes!" Kan shouted as he squeezed her arm and pain shot up through it,Sayain's expression changed,he loosened his grip but didn't let go,"No." he said simply and returned to beating up Krillin.

"Stop!" Kan yelled and grabbed his other arm but he was to strong for her,"Stop!" she yelled again.

Soon Krillin joined the others on the ground,only Trunks and Goku were left.

"What do you want with my sister!?" he yelled as gold flames began to flicker around him and nip at Sayian,Trunks hair turned blond and his eyes went green.

"That's for you to find out." Sayain replied smugly and pulled Kan in front of him then ran a hand down her cheek,"But whatever it is,it's my buisness."

"It's my sister,You've made it my buisness!" Trunks launched a huge blast at him and Sayain deflected it then fired his own at Trunks who barely dodged it.

"Let her go!" he yelled and punched Sayain right in the jaw.A small line of blood appeared and Sayian only grinned casusally then began to laugh,"You're really pathetic you know,you're a super saijin and you barely even scratched me!"

Trunks' eyes went wide as Sayain punched him in the jaw and he crashed into the side of a rock.

He was up,but shaking,that's when Goku stepped in(chibi form . ) ,"I'm not gonna stand back and watch you do this to the people I love!" he said angrily,"I'll give you one warning,let her go!"

Sayain burst into laughter,"A little brat like you?I'll go easy on you kid." he teased.

"I'm not really a kid ya know." Goku smirked and got into a fighting stance,"But it's your mistake."

'I dunno who could win this,they both seem equally sure of themselves,but then Sayain just took down all the Z fighters...so he either has no energy or alot of energy left...' Kan thought as Sayain kept his annoying grip on her.

"I'll even fight you with one hand." Sayain put in as he slipped his arm around Makane who gave him a disgusted look then looked at Goku.

"Whatever you want I don't care." the little saijin replied hastily.

Makane gave one last tug before her body began to mutate and she slipped out of his grip like a pile of goop.

"What?!" Sayain turned as she materialised a few feet away.

"I may not be strong at all,or quiet fast enough or even a good fighter,but I have a few tricks up my sleeve to!" Kan informed him,Goku laughed,"Kan you're okay!" he smiled,she nodded.

The expressions across the bigger saijin's face switched from confusement to amusement to curiousity,but he never seemed to get mad!

Soon Goku was down amonst the pile of Z fighters barely concious though he had put up a good fight,and Trunks was still gasping for air.

Piccolo gasped and began to move,while Sayain wasn't looking Trunks had fed him a sensu bean.

Sayain pointed a finger at him and a ray began to form,Kan yelled and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The ray hit Piccolo,after it went through Makane.

Sayain let out a yell as Makane toppled over Piccolo,Piccolo grabbed her as her limp form toppled over him,dead.

He eyed Sayain and demanded,"Why!?"

"Because I'm the strongest!And I'm going to proove it by taking this planet!"

Then Piccolo died with Makane in his arms.

Sayain let out a tormented yell and shot into the air.

Trunks lay spralled on the ground,not wanting to believe it,his sister,his little sister was dead.

A single tear escaped his green eye and ran down his cheek to rest on his chin then he fell into unconciousness.

I haven't read this chapter in a while,yes he is powerful but mind you he wasn't powerful enough to kill them in a single shot!He is ment to be powerful,he is a bad guy,thus forcing the good guys to react.(hint hint.) tune in!This is no where near the end and no where near what you expect!!!!(unless you've read alot of plot-twists...)Review please!!!!!If you want more,I need to type it up so let me knwo you're readin' even a period is fine!!!


End file.
